Mientes
by inuaome93
Summary: Inuyasha tomó la desicion de quedarse con Kikyo, ahora tratará de enmendar su error, pero se enterará de que el amor de Aome ya no le pertenece a él.


MIENTES

KONNICHI WA A TODOS, AQUÍ VENGO CON MI PRIMER SONGFIC, OJALA Y SEA DE SU AGRADO.

SOLO QUIRO AVISAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRAN SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, A LA CUAL LE AGRADESCO LA EXISTENCIA DE ESTE ANIME Y DE RANMA ½.

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

-Los personajes hablan-

_-los personajes piensan-_

(Doy alguna opinión)

* * *

_Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,_

_tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,_

_tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y..._

-Lo siento mucho, pero creo que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar- Aome estaba decidida, por fin estaba logrando su objetivo y no pensaba regresar a lo que tanto dolor le había causado.

-Aome, se que lo que hice no fue lo mejor, y me arrepiento por ello, te necesito, este no es tu lugar, tu lugar está junto a mi.

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_

_si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

-Inuyasha, siempre estuve a tu lado cuando me necesitabas, pero ahora la tienes a ella, no la puedes dejar, tu deber es protegerla, eso es lo que le dijiste ¿no?, que siempre la protegerías, se que eres un hombre de palabra y que cumplirás con lo que dijiste.

-Lo siento Aome, pero a ella la quiero, y veré por que no le pase nada, pero, a ti te amo, se que tarde mucho en reconocerlo, pero podemos comenzar desde cero y tener la familia que siempre hemos querido.

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

-Todo suena tan fácil, por lo menos es como tu lo quieres ver, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron, me hiciste daño, y ahora quieres que regrese a ti aparentando que nada pasó, lo siento Inuyasha, pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?, acaso hay alguien más en tu corazón, ¿algún maldito está ocupando el lugar que me pertenece?-Inuyasha tomó a Aome de los hombros haciendo que quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

-Inuyasha, ¡suéltame!-la joven miko trataba de aparentar seguridad, aunque en realidad, por dentro sentía miedo, miedo de lo que el hanyou pudiera hacer.

-No lo haré, no hasta que prometas que regresarás conmigo, no hasta que me digas que aun me amas, que quieres formar una familia conmigo, y que me perdonas por todas las estupideces que he hecho-en ese momento Inuyasha soltó un poco su agarre, momento que Aome aprovechó para soltarse y alejarse un poco del hanyou.

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya no te amo, que te quiero, es cierto, pero ya no es igual que antes, no hagas las cosas más difíciles por favor.

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,_

_sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,_

_el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y..._

-Aome, entiende que te necesito a mi lado, pero no solo yo, también Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara y hasta la pulga Myoga, todos te echamos de menos. Me echaron en cara la decisión que tomé y creo que después de todo tienen razón- Inuyasha sabia que Aome adoraba al pequeño kitsune y que quería mucho a sus amigos, pensaba que quizá con eso podría convencerla.

La joven se acercó al peli-plateado y le acarició el rostro-Sabes, yo también los extraño y mucho, pero es tiempo de que me aleje,-en ese momento se separó nuevamente de él-de ves en cuando los visitaré, pero no me pidas más por favor, en este tiempo que he estado lejos recordé quien era yo antes de todo esto, no tenia tantos problemas, toda mi vida era tranquila, hasta que llegaste tu y me conquistaste, y luego me decepcionaste.

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí_

_las cosas no suceden porque si,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

Inuyasha se fue acercando y Aome por cada paso que él daba, retrocedía uno, hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol y el hanyou la aprisionó nuevamente-No puedo dejarte ir sin luchar Aome, sabes como soy yo, y se como eres tú, se que no encontraras a nadie que te comprenda igual que yo, no encontraras a alguien que te de más felicidad que yo…-Inuyasha estaba a punto de rozar los labios de la chica, pero ella se apartó

-…Y tampoco voy a encontrar a alguien que me haga sufrir más que tú-la miko apartó al chico nuevamente y se movió del lugar-sabes, he comprendido que a pesar de todo, tú nunca podrás olvidar a Kikyo, y yo no pienso vivir bajo la sombra de ella.

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

-La apartaré de mi vida si eso es lo que quieres, por favor entiende que me estoy volviendo loco, que cada minuto que pasó sin ti es una tortura, que te amo como tú a mí, que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro, juré protegerte y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

-Sí, juraste protegerme, lo sé, pero cuando me encontraba en peligro y ella también, decidiste protegerla a ella, y a mí me protegió otra persona, si no fuera por esa persona yo ya estaría muerta, y le estarías pidiendo regresar a alguien sin vida, no pensabas en lo que hacías o lo hiciste y ahora te arrepientes, yo no quiero estar así. Inuyasha, por favor, vete.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

-Está bien, haré lo que me pides, pero no me rendiré, seguiré luchando por ti, no me daré por vencido, no te dejaré en manos de nadie, no dejaré que alguien te aleje de mí, suena egoísta, pero tú eres mía, de nadie más.

En ese momento alguien que estaba escondido a unos metros de donde la pareja se encontraba decidió actuar, no permitiría que ese hanyou le dijera esas cosas a la mujer de un youkai-Si a esas vamos, déjame decirte que te equivocas, Aome ya no puede ser tuya Inuyasha, y eso es porque ya fue mía, a si que, si no quiere morir será mejor que no te acerque a ella a menos de que yo te lo autorice-ladeó un poco a la chica para que pudiera mostrarle a Inuyasha la marca que había dejado en ella.

-Maldito, nos estuviste espiando-Inuyasha desenfundo a tessaiga, pero su oponente no sacó nada.

-Inuyasha, deja de hacer esas cosas, él no quiere pelear, por lo menos no si no me haces nada, será mejor que te marches, se feliz con ella, después hablaré con los chicos y les explicaré todo, se que prometiste cuidarme de todos los peligros, pero ya no necesitas hacerlo, ahora ya sabes quien me protege.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

-No importa lo que pase, yo siempre te amare, aunque estés lejos de mí, nunca te olvidaré, mi amada Aome-Inuyasha se fue, dejando a la pareja sola.

Los tres pensaban cosas distintas, Inuyasha pensaba que había sido un tonto por haber dejado que la razón le ganará al corazón en aquella ocasión, que había sido un imbécil por haber dejado que ella se marchara, ahora tendría que vivir una vida de mentira junto a Kikyo, la mujer que en un inicio le había robado el corazón, la cual ahora era fría, no le importaba lo que le pasara a los demás, pero ese era su castigo, el aparentar que nada pasaba y formar una familia con una mujer que no amaba.

Por su parte, Aome pensaba que eso había sido lo mejor, Inuyasha siempre había querido a las dos, pero eso no podía ser posible, y ella había decidido alejarse para que las cosas mejoraran, pero ahora estaban peor y ella no podía hacer nada, solo podía desearle lo mejor al que había sido su gran amor.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru estaba complacido al saber que le había ganado la batalla a su medio hermano, pues él había conseguido algo mejor que tessaiga, había conseguido a la mujer de Inuyasha, la cual, aunque aún no lo demostrará del todo, la traía loco, y si fuera necesario daría la vida por ella, la defendería de todos los que quisieran hacerle daño, a ella y a su pequeño cachorro que ya estaba en camino.

-Creo que es momento de irnos-dijo más como orden que como comentario. Aome lo observó por un momento y encogió los hombros, sabia que así era él, posesivo, orgulloso, seguro de si mismo, parecía un hombre frío, pero en realidad era alguien con un gran corazón, solo necesitabas conocerlo un poco para saberlo.

-Sí, seguramente Rin estará hambrienta, y no creo que Jaken se haya compadecido de ella y le haya dado de comer.

El youkai se acercó a su mujer y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos-pues ella no es la única que tiene hambre-Sesshomaru le dio un beso en los labios a su humana.

-Sesshomaru, piensa en el bebé-la miko sabia que ese beso era más que eso.

-Grrr, está bien, vámonos entonces-Aome asintió y se acercó a el para salir volando como un rayo de luz.

Si, definitivamente esto era lo mejor, hacer una nueva vida sin él, lo suficientemente lejos de Inuyasha.

* * *

KONNICHI WA A TODOS, DE QUE ES PEQUEÑITO PERO ESPERO EN VERDAD QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

ESTE SONG-FIC LO HICE INSPIRADA EN LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN, SOBRE TODO ME INSPIRÓ LO MAL QUE ME CAE INUYASHA CUANDO DEJA A AOME POR IRSE CON KIKYO.

DEJEN SU COMENTARIO ONEGAI, PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO.

SAYONARA.


End file.
